Dee and the popcorn Transcript
(Cartoon Network movies logo appear) (Dee is watching the lion king) Dee: Hey guys! (Everyone comes) DOO: OK, BUT CAN I- Dee: NO MATTER WHAT, DO CHORES AND CLEAN UP THE HOUSE OR I WILL SLAP YA FACE! DOO: okkkk..... this suck (Dee slaps him) DOO: Actually y' know wha- (Dee Throws him in the attic) Dee: Ahhh.... A cool Lion Kin- (Lights and movie turn off) Dee: Huh? ORIAM, EM A S'TI Doo: Heh, sneaky peeky- (Doo cuts his legs and arms with a beartrap) DOO: AW OUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCH! Dee: Huh? (Genesis overgoes on TV) (Dee repeats no 8 times) Dee: Hah! Sonic the Hedge- (Genesis breaks) DOO: Don't find me anytime soon.... PLEASE, DEE, PLEASE! Jessi: Ya think? Jessi: We don't have time for playing games! Plus, you saw the problem first! Dee: We have no- Jessi: No, he looks like DOO! Oh no... Dee: Yes, oh no. By the way, Doo better be- (Dee sees doo chopped) Dee: Yeah, who cares about Doo. All my life i've been just WAITING for him to go away. Let's go. Blacko: No room. Bluish: Yes, fly Bluish, to flyyyyyy!!!! Dee: Sit down. We're not gonna get this solved until we find a way to turn this light on. Bluish: Ugh, fine! Chair: 1.. 2... 3... 4... DONE. GO TO YOUR PLACE. (Bluish almosts drinks germ soup) (Dee splashs the soup on the floor and wipes it up before Bluish can even drink it) Dee: Don't drink that! Bluish: Uhhh.... Yes. (slap) Dee: Why? it was full of germs? Bluish: I didn't know that. Dee: You're still not getting the DOO treatment for not being as bad as doo. Plus, you didn't even know it had germs. Doo's ghost: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...?....?.!...? Dee: Proud. Blackie: Can you two stop? Dee: I'm always the boss here of yous! Don't say THAT. Blackie: Here's my Yahoo maps thingadobob app i have. (Dee slaps blackie) Dee: Yahoo maps apps won't help! Plus, thingadobob is not even a WORD!!!! (Bluish eats choclate) Dee: I know you're not... Dee: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? Blackie: What? He's only a 4 year old. Dee: Oh.... yeah. Dee: Oh, dark.. Jessi: I have'nt talked in hours... This is scary. Dee: Agree. Bluish: AAA~~~GREE. Blackie: Agree. (Scream noise) Random people: Happy Birthday! (Bluish jumps so high that it leaves a hole saying WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!a.) Bluish: Yeah.... AHHH! Dee: Bluish, stop. It's just a birthday party. Everyone but dee: UGH, WHEN WILL WE FIND THIS! I'M TIRED. Dee screaming: YOU SHOULD'NT CARE!! IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS NOW. Everyone but Dee: ohhh.... okay. Dee: Ok, i'm hungry. Dee: Maybe you guys are right- (Light thing appears) Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: Can't hide from me! Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: Come on.... Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: C'mon.... Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: GOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.... Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: GOTCHA! ............ ............ ............. ............ Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: Last time i see! Dee: GOTCHA! Dee: Now that was easy. Dee: Also, by Last time i see i was joking.. Bluish: I know. You're just rhyming...... Dee: Not cool. Dee: Let's get back. Ghostly Doo: I have created the best creation.... Brick Dee! Dee: Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump...... Dee: Ow. Bluish: That's a real robot! Blackie: No way this is an creation! Dee: Yeah just gotta play my Genesis.... (sigh) (Credits appear) Category:Transcripts Category:Dee and the Dee's